


Aftermath

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bukkake, Felching, Light Snowballing, M/M, Multiple Creampies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: Renjun is just too stressed with school that he lets his best friend, Donghyuck, dragged him to some senior's party with his pretty convincing words. He expects it to be a long night of booze and some heavy beat.But it may not be the case when his eyes catches the famous campus couple.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197
Collections: '00 After Dark





	Aftermath

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear_

_Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Footsteps clicks and clacks on the floor as people go in and out of the area...

Books tap softly on the tables as it is being put and piled up...

Murmurs fill the air as discussions go on...

The clicking of the keyboard also adds to the noise as he swiftly types on his laptop. 

Renjun is in full concentration mode as he works on his term paper in the university library at lunch time. He goes through each paragraph, reviewing and modifying it. He enters a few more key points on it but he feels that it lacks something he can't pinpoint. He furrows his brows as he pushes his glasses up. 

A scowl deepens on his pretty face.

Today's the third time that he's working on it since the start of the week. He tears away from his laptop and turns to the pile of various reference books on his side. He grabs one and starts reading a portion of it. 

"Have some lunch, model student." A sandwich is being slid in front of him. Renjun looks up, only to be greeted by a sight of his best friend, Donghyuck, sighing as he takes a seat in front of him.

"Thanks." He mutters, unwrapping the food then resumes to reading the book.

"That term paper is due in a week. I know, Huang Renjun, that's urgent but it doesn't mean you have to skip your meals. That's the latest homework you have." Donghyuck comments, glaring at him.

Renjun shrugs nonchalantly as he throws a quick glance at him before resuming his work. 

He understands that his best friend only means well for him. But with time swiftly passing by and projects piling up one after the other, he can't help but let himself drown in these school stuff by choosing to do whatever he prefers to do that seems easier than the previous one, ultimately disregarding it in order. It's not his fault that he lost inspiration, all of a sudden. 

No one told him nor warned him that being an art major requires him to have a mind filled with thoughts, ideas and inspiration so he can grab his pencils to sketch and his brush to paint anytime in any day, sadly that wasn't the case. But Renjun is a stubborn brat and too proud in believing that he can endure anything after being enrolled in the university art department so he takes a few courses in the music department, as well. On top of that, he, also, let himself be dragged into the cooking club by his best friend. His troublesome best friend is just too strong for him to resist. 

At first, everything was sailing smoothly but now, being a junior, it's always on the edge of a cliff, barely hanging on. He sometimes wonders how his best friend seems to fit everything in a day when he is struggling in fitting everything in his planner. 

"How about your essay in art history? Your painting project? Your art portfolio in art history?” Donghyuck asks, this time eyes trained on his phone.

"How do you know about my projects?" Renjun frowns at him, not liking the idea of being reminded of his long-term projects.

"It's in your planner, dumbass." 

Renjun can only snort in annoyance.

"You're a walking stress, my friend and I know a great way to relieve it." Donghyuck concludes proudly, as if he is in some sort of a presentation.

"Thanks but no thanks." Renjun shakes his head in defiance.

"No, I insist as your great best friend." 

"Hey Renjun. Hello Donghyuck." A voice interrupts them, only to find Kun, his older cousin, taking a seat beside him. 

"Kun-ge, what's up?" Renjun turns to him. Donghyuck nods.

"Nothing much, I'm just here to review. My exam is tomorrow." Kun flashes him a loop-sided grin.

"Hey Kun." Another voice chimes in after a minute of silence. When they turn to look, it's the Student Council President – Kim Doyoung, stopping at their table.

"Doyoung, what's up?" Kun asks.

"You didn't forget the Council meeting later after class, right?" 

"Of course, I'll be there." Kun agrees.

"Great! I don't want to miss my VP." Doyoung grins at him.

"Have fun studying!" Jaehyun, Doyoung's boyfriend and the star player of the university's basketball team, says from behind, giving them a small wave as they make their way towards the exit.

"Wow! Opposites really attract." Donghyuck exclaims after a moment, eyes full of fascination.

"I don't think they have many differences. In fact, they are quite similar in so many ways. Most of the time, I have fun watching them fight. They look like an old married couple." Kun smiles fondly, dimples appearing on his face.

"Well, they are a power campus couple after all." Renjun said, eyes following the said couple.

The next few minutes are spent in silence as Renjun goes back into reading with another book from the pile, occasionally typing on his laptop. Donghyuck busies himself on his phone, his book left closed and unattended in front of him. Kun is reviewing his notes.

"Kun Kun, my beloved and wonderful best friend, I have been looking for you." Ten declares suddenly as he takes a seat directly across his older cousin, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Ten, stop. You are being a disturbance." Kun states, voice in a reprimanding tone, while reviewing still.

"Now you are in VP mode." Ten snorts. Renjun and Donghyuck look at them, half-expecting and half-curious.

"Ten-hyung, you look excited. What's up?" This time, Donghyuck speaks out.

"Hyuckie, you didn't forget about our practice for later, right?"

"Eh?" Donghyuck throws Ten a confused look. 

Renjun can't help but be curious, as well, as he watches their exchanged conversation.

"Anyways, Kun Kun, don't forget about the upcoming party in two weeks." Ten turns to Kun again, smirking.

"It's still a no, Ten." Kun says, brows knit in annoyance.

"Come on Kun Kun!!!" Ten insists, this time glaring at him.

"Party? What party, Ten-hyung?" Donghyuck chimes in, clearly interested.

"I'm talking about the party that is being organized by Hansol." 

"Are you talking about the housewarming party?"

"Yes! The hottest housewarming party ever!" Ten exclaims, flapping his dainty fingers.

"Oh yes! I'm going to that party too, hyung. Renjun, this is the one I'm talking about earlier. The one and only solution to your stress."

"Renjun, I won't mind if you go." Kun interrupts, still looking at his notes.

"Kun Kun, Johnny is going to be there. It's your one and only chance to talk to him." Ten's statement makes Renjun look at them with interest.

"Ten, I talk to that giant from time to time. I don't know what you are implying."

"As if you don't! You better stop playing dumb." 

"Oh there's some tea brewing!" Donghyuck's eyes shine in mirth.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Classes will start soon." Kun said, shoving his things into his bag and getting up. Ten gets up, as well, clearly following the former and doesn't have any plans in dropping the subject any time soon.

"Do you know something, Renjun?" Donghyuck asks him, once the two are out of sight.

"I clearly don't." Renjun answers flatly.

"How come? You live with Kun-hyung." Donghyuck peruses.

"I barely see him these days. Why are you so interested, by the way?" Renjun can't help but narrow his eyes.

"Can't help it, most especially if it's some hot tea between the Student Council's VP and the basketball team captain." Donghyuck answers as a matter-of-factly. Sometimes, his best friend can be nuisance, especially when it comes to university gossips.

Renjun spends his whole afternoon running around the campus, from attending to his classes, listening to his professors, and taking down notes, to spending another hour or two at the library researching art history in the library as his last routine for the day. He's just grateful that Donghyuck is busy on his theatrical activities that end up late so it leaves him undisturbed. 

Later at night, he's in the middle of almost finishing his term paper when his phone buzzes, an indication of a text message. 

Only to find out that it was Donghyuck.

_Think about the party invitation_

A week in but Donghyuck's persistence is only getting stronger and harder to ignore each passing minute. Every time his best friend gets a chance, he always pesters him with it. 

"So, have you thought about it?" Renjun frowns when his sight lands on Donghyuck's grin. 

He's expecting a silent waiting time since his older cousin has some matters to attend to in the Student Council and staying inside makes him feel stuffy so he opted to wait in the courtyard.

"How come you're invited to a senior's party?"

"What are you, five? Parties are for everyone." Donghuck states with pride, taking a seat beside him.

"Also, how did you find me?"

"Jaemin told me when I ran into him earlier." Donghyuck turns his head across the courtyard, waving at someone. When Renjun sees who his best friend is waving to, what he gets is a flirty wink.

"I didn't know that you, two, are friends." Renjun scoffs.

"We share some classes and have been in some group projects. He's asking about you from time to time too." 

"About me? What about me?" Renjun knitted his brows in bafflement.

"Just about how you are and how your day is. So I have to answer him honestly, you know, like how grumpy you get or how clumsy you can be or how ugly you are most especially in the mornings."

"Wow! I can't believe my so-called best friend talks behind my back to a stranger. Best friend card revoked." Renjun glares at him.

"He's not a stranger... I don't think so." Donghyuck tilts his head, pondering.

"Yes, he is to me!”

"You have a point. I get it that he's quite popular around, you know. He's quite a charmer and pretty but I am better.”

"He's too flirty for my liking and you're right. Never heard of him, not that I can remember." Renjun slightly shakes his head.

"Well, I agree. He's really flirty but he reasons out that it's just him being friendly and that he's a natural charmer but then again, I’m better."

"Yeah, I agree. So why don't you just make him your best friend, instead? That way, you can bother him all day and make my day be as peaceful as possible."

"...and be a third wheel every day? No, thanks. I'm good with you." Donghyuck shakes his head in disbelief.

"Third wheel?" This time, it’s Renjun’s turn to ponder.

"Do you really think a charmer like him is single?" Donghyuck clicks his tongue.

"Well, you are single...and a charmer too as you've said." Renjun raises a brow.

"Huang, listen carefully because what I'll be telling you is very important." Donghyuck stares at him intently. Rejun returns it with a blank expression.

"If Doyoung-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung is a power couple, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno are the hottest couple in campus. It's a known fact that they have been together since freshman year. Na Jaemin, the university heartthrob who charms every teacher and student with his radiant smile and sparkly eyes. The star of every school recital whose performance leaves you amazed afterwards. He's quite good in academics too but I'm better. He's a popular dance major student. Now, his other half, Lee Jeno, is the archery team's ace and a literature major. They said, once he shoots his arrow, it will go straight into your heart. If Jaemin is the sun, Jeno is surely the moon. He exudes that cold and chill vibe even if he just walks by but he holds the perfect crescents in his eyes."

"When are you and Doyoung-hyung become close?"

"Doyoung-hyung loves me. I'm like his little brother from another mother. Wait, I have said a lot, only that part is the one that you heard? Your selective hearing is really unbelievable.” 

“Oh! I see. I got close to Doyoung-hyung because of Kun-ge. Those two are close, along with Ten-ge." Renjun continues, ignoring his best friend.

"I know that you are. Anyway, stop questioning my closeness with Doyoung-hyung. You just didn't notice because you are so stressed out. Now, I can't believe you missed one of the greatest university gossip of all time."

"I really don't care about other people's business. So why don't go away so I can have my peace back."

"Alright, now who were the main characters in my gossip?" Donghyuck asks instead.

"Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno." Renjun answers him while munching on his snack, earning a nod from his friend. Truthfully, that’s the only other thing that he catches when the latter is speaking.

"Wait... Don't you have classes under the literature department?" Donghyuck wonders, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I do... why?" Renjun confirms.

"I am thinking... maybe you and Jeno share some classes."

"Maybe... Maybe not. I don't really know. You know, I always sit at the front and never bother looking at the back."

"Yeah... That really sounds like you. Anyways, I'm planning to have some Chinese dishes for dinner since I'm craving for some. Also, my practice ends early today. It's good timing!"

"What does your dinner have to do with me? Have every dish you crave, the night is long."

"That's because I'm having dinner at your place. I miss Kun-hyung's cooking." Donghyuck's eyes shine, just thinking about his dinner.

"No one invited you." 

"Who said?! I invited myself, of course! I'm sure Kun-hyung won't say no to me."

"He won't but I will. Stop being harsh on your best friend for once."

"Stop pestering me all the time." 

"Anyways, let's go." Donghyuck stands up, grabs his wrist tightly and drags him.

"Ten-hyung! Why are you hovering outside the council office?"

"Ah... Doyoung, the brat, kicked me out because I'm prettier than him." Ten smirks.

"Kicked you out? Why?" Renjun asks.

"For being a troublemaker." Doyoung answers before Ten who instantly glares at him as if on auto-pilot.

"All I said was hello." Ten defends.

"More likely, barging in the middle of a meeting..." Doyoung glares at him. Kun just shakes his head.

"Kun-hyung, let's go and have dinner." Donghyuck exclaims, prompting Doyoung and Ten to look at him.

"Do we have plans for today, Hyuck?" Kun asks in confusion.

"He's inviting himself for dinner." Renjun said flatly.

"Oh dinner! Let me join too!" Ten perks up at the mention of dinner.

"Looks like now you have dinner plans. I'll go now. See you all tomorrow." Doyoung smiles at them and throws Ten another glare.

"Kun-hyung, what's for dinner tonight?" Donghyuck asks, the moment he steps foot inside the dorm.

"If you're so excited about the dinner, why don't you help me cook."

"Sure hyung!" The younger states and then dashes straight into the kitchen. Kun follows him.

Ten settles himself in setting up the video game in the living room. Renjun, on the other hand, decides to head to his bedroom to freshen up. It’s always like this, Ten acting as if he is the one residing in the dorm instead of them. On the other hand, Donghyuck rarely visits but if he does, he always makes sure to ravage every food he can hold, only proving Renjun’s idea of him as a freeloader.

By the time Renjun steps in the dining area, dinner is ready. Ten and Donghyuck are already sitting at the dining area comfortably. What he sees is a simple Chinese dish but he knows that it’s still delicious since it’s Kun’s cooking, also his best friend isn’t bad at it.

"So Kun Kun..." Ten starts after a few bites. Renjun and Donghyuck stop midway.

"A no is a no." Kun glares at his best friend.

"Alright, if you insist. You leave me no choice then..." Ten answers with a shrug.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donghyuck said in a low voice.

"Don't mind him, Hyuckie." Kun replies, still glaring at Ten.

"You should consider the party Renjun. You're getting worse every day, you know. Your already ugly face is getting uglier each day. We can treat it as our stress reliever on a Friday night." Donghyuck said while they were washing the dishes. 

"I can release my stress by playing on that thrilling video game." Renjun answers, turning slightly to stare at Ten playing the Wii across the living room while Kun is on the couch, reading a book, unbothered by the noise Ten's making.

"Come on! You are not a fan of that stuff. It's just one night and a Friday too. You won't have anything to worry about the next day since it is a weekend. Who knows, you might stumble into some inspiration among the wasted people in the party. It will also be a boost to your social life." Donghyuck said in his convincing tone. 

"You really know your way with your words. Say, if I decide to go wasted, who's gonna stay sober between us?" Renjun raises a brow.

"No one, of course! We're going to go all-out on that day. No worries, Kun-hyung will be there. I have a feeling that Ten-hyung will drag his ass, no matter what. Doyoung-hyung told me before that they are also attending."

"Kun-ge can be as stubborn as he can be."

"We'll let Kun-hyung fetch us once we're down if that happens."

"You're unbelievable." Renjun shakes his head in disbelief.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ 

A weekend should be spent in the comforts of the fluffiness of his bed, the softness of the blankets hugging his body, and the movie to feast all day long, an ideal set-up for such a good day. He's currently on his bed, watching what seems to be his fifth movie while still being wrapped with blankets and with his laptop in front of him. As far as he knows, his older cousin chooses to hoard the television for hours now, watching some random shows that seem to be interesting enough for his own taste. So when he hears a booming voice from the living room, he yelps on his bed, closes his laptop in haste then looks at the door consciously.

When his best friend appears in the doorway a moment later with a wide smile and excited eyes, he quickly bids goodbye to such pleasant thoughts about a weekend on his mind because he can clearly see Donghyuck's purpose of disrupting his day.

"Huang Renjun! Get up and move your lazy ass to the shower right now!" Donghyuck announces while striding in big steps towards him. 

All Renjun could do is stare at his best friend in shock. Donghyuck has been into so many plays that he supports by watching it so he is not a stranger when his best friend looks. He always knows how beautiful and attractive the latter is, even more when he is dressed up and applies make-up. It's not like this is the first time he saw him in one. 

But for tonight, Donghyuck's look implies a motive he can't be sure of himself.

"Lee Donghyuck!" He snaps, but it becomes too late when he realizes that he's already standing inside his bathroom and Donghyuck loudly closes the door.

"Take a shower right away!" Donghyuck screams from the other side.

Renjun sighs, realizing that his best friend can be the most stubborn person he has ever met. 

"Get change right after you're done in there. Your clothes are already on the bed." He hears Donghyuck screams for the second time then a bang from the door being closed.

True to his words, Renjun first sees a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, a cotton shirt, and a leather jacket that is decorated by shining sequences. He knows the first two are his own clothing but he doesn't know where the last one comes from. 

"Donghyuck, where in hell did you get this jacket?" Renjun asks as soon as he arrives at the living room. The heated bickers stop in an instant and all eyes are on him.

"What?" Renjun asks again, this time, with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"Wow Junnie..." Kun utters after a moment, gaze fixed on him.

"I agree. Why don't you turn around a second." Ten stated, scanning him from head to toe.

Renjun exasperatedly sighs and turns around.

"I knew that leather jacket fits you perfectly!" Donghyuck exclaims. Kun and Ten nods.

"Okay, Junnie, it's time for the finishing touches!" Donghyuck exclaims again, dragging him back to his bedroom. 

A conversation in a screaming manner can be heard from across his room. 

"Ten, you are nuts!" Kun screams.

"I know! I know!" Ten screams back. 

At the end, Renjun resigns to the long night.

When they arrive, it's already at the height of the party, courtesy of Johnny who opened the door for them. Ten managed to drag them to the island counter, reasoning that it's where the alcohol can be found ---the fridge that's beside it. Before he and Kun can refuse, Donghyuck places a cup filled with something they can't decipher. Renjun glares at him.

"Before you refuse, it's cola." Donghyuck counters in a loud voice.

"Cola, my ass. Donghyuck, that's clearly rum." Kun said loudly too since the music is blaring on full volume.

"It's rumcola, hyung. But trust me, it's really delicious." Donghyuck corrects himself then drinks his own cup.

"What the hell, Lee Donghyuck! I can't even taste the cola in here." Renjun screams with a scowl.

"Of course! You won't really taste the cola if the ratio is 8:2." Donghyuck declares.

"Which is the perfect ratio!" Ten cheers. Kun grimaces in disgust.

After a few more screaming conversations, Renjun turns his attention in scanning the whole house. He can tell that people have been dancing along with some heavy edm with filled cups in their hands. A few others have been playing beer pong in a corner. He, also, notices some who have been making out in a corner, on the couch, and along the hallway. He can only conclude the doors at the end of the hallway are occupied bedrooms by who knows who.

Renjun decides to take note it because the last thing he wants for tonight is walking in on people fucking. He's not a cock blocker, for heaven’s sake and doesn't have plans to be one either.

"First, he's speechless. Now, he can't keep his eyes away from you." Ten said after taking a sip. When they look at who he is referring to, they are greeted by Johnny's cheeky grin.

"A confident gay." Donghyuck concludes.

When Renjun's sight lands on Kun, he can tell that he is embarrassed by Johnny's attention to him with how he keeps sipping on his drink every second. He turns to his own cup consciously being reminded that he lost count of how much he has drunk since they arrived.

"Let's dance. I'm getting bored." Ten said suddenly, grabbing Kun by the wrist.

"Come on! Let's make the most out of this goddamn party" Donghyuck urges him too. 

When Renjun gets up, he feels light-headed, making him grip on the counter edge so as not to fall. He lets out a groan as he closes his eyes tightly. He may have taken a lot more than he had expected. Despite how he's feeling, he lets himself be in the middle of the living room, a make-shift dance floor for everyone. Donghyuck is right when he said that he can make this party as a stress-reliever so Renjun concludes to go all-out even just once. His Kun-ge won't kill him if it's just for a night. 

Renjun pulls out all the dance moves his body can do as he grooves and sways into the rhythm of some loud heavy bass. He didn't care about his surroundings as he continued to jump and move along at every beat. All he knows is that he's dancing with Ten-hyung, Kun-ge and his best friend, Donghyuck, but when a pair of sturdy arms snake around his waist, he stops abruptly. He squinted his eyes to get a clear view of that person's face against the hanging disco light but it's a futile attempt.

"Come on baby, show me more of those sexy moves." The stranger whispers in a low voice, his breath fanning in his ear.

Just by the voice, Renjun feels so hot and burning just by a mere whisper which sends shivers inside him. So when the stranger turns him around, he feels him smelling his hair on his nape and grinding on him to the beat. He feels how sensual his touches are but he can't stop reciprocating it. 

_"It must be the alcohol." He thought._

For the second time, he stops moving then clutches on the stranger's hands, that's resting on his waist, tightly. Sensing his discomfort, the person faces with a worried look then leads towards the island counter and lets him take a seat. 

"Here, have some water." The stranger said, handing him a cup.

"Thank you." Renjun said after the gulping at once. Only then he realizes that the stranger is no other than Na Jaemin. He smiles at Renjun as he takes a seat across him. He takes his knuckles and rubs them softly.

"How are you feeling, Renjun?" Jaemin asks him, brows crease in worry.

"I'm feeling dizzy. It must have been from the rum." Renjun answers him.

"Okay. Take a break first." Jaemin stands up and leaves him with no explanation. Renjun just watches him silence.

After a moment of staring at his empty cup, he decides to drink for another round. When he opens the fridge, he takes a can of cold beer. He leans back at the kitchen counter, still clutching his beer, lazily scanning the crowd that's in front of him in each passing minute. He sighs once in a while, massaging his temple with his free hand every now and then. 

"Rough night?" A voice interrupts him out of the blue. Renjun's gaze meets with a pair of giddy crescents.

"Not quite... Just a little light-headed. You look tipsy though." He replies after a few seconds.

"I may be red but I can hold my alcohol quite well." The stranger says in confidence.

"Renjun." He extends his hand for a shake.

"I know. I'm Jeno, by the way." Jeno takes his hand with a chuckle because Renjun tilts his head, confused.

"Jaemin talks about you a lot." Jeno supplies, abruptly rubbing his nape when he realizes the statement makes Renjun more confused with how he furrowed his brows.

"Na Jaemin, the heartthrob... Oh so you are the boyfriend! Wait, why does he talk about me?" Renjun stated in succession, from giving a small nod then staring at Jeno, wide-eyed with the comprehension then pressed his lips in a thin line.

"Shit, that sounded creepy. I'm sorry." Jeno replies, looking at him. Renjun gives him a slight nod, a sign for him to continue.

"So yeah, he's my boyfriend. He talks about you every time he sees you. He sees you visit Donghyuck every practice and also every time you attend the actual recital." Jeno explains.

"You're friends with Donghyuck?" Renjun is getting information about his best friend tonight.

"Yes, we are. He sometimes stays during our archery practices with Jaemin from time to time to ogle at Yukhei." 

"So that's where he is every time he disappears. Tell me, your practice area is adjacent to the basketball court, right?" Renjun stares at him for confirmation. Jeno gives him an approving nod, followed by silence as Renjun digests the newly found fact.

"Jaemin's right. You're really more beautiful up close." Jeno said after a heartbeat, gazing at him intently. The statement makes Renjun's eyes rounder in embarrassment as a crimson red blush covers his face.

"I'll get going. You may want to find your friend." Jeno gives him a small wave. 

When Renjun follows him with his sight, he sees Jeno wrapping an arm around Jaemin's waist as he whispers something which makes the latter look at him, a look that sends shivers run through his spine despite their distance. Comes next is an enchanting smile that makes Renjun stay rooted in his place, eyes fixed on Jaemin's dark orbs. 

Only when Jaemin's attention goes back to Jeno that Renjun is able to blink rapidly in a matter of seconds, as if he's trying to go back in reality after being in a spell.

In the end, it turns out he doesn't need to find Donghyuck because when he catches a sight of him, because apparently his best friend is making out with someone at the far end of the couch, not minding that they are in open area, for who he can only conclude as the basketball player. He returns back to scanning the place, this time he also sees Ten and Kun still dancing, it's just now they are near the make-up DJ booth. He recognizes Johnny playing in there as the night's DJ, his fingers busy manipulating the beats and tunes as everyone cheers to the music. Renjun releases a sigh for the nth time for the night after seeing the current state of his companions. He shakes his head vehemently concluding that this is a lost cause -- not that he didn't expect it earlier. When he stands on his feet, he bumps against the counter as he trips over himself, struggling for balance.

 _"Guess the beer didn't give me much help"_ He thought while massaging his temples, an act he keeps doing like a habit. When he finds himself stable enough, he makes his way in the crowded hallway in search of the bathroom as he needs to clear his head. He's getting suffocated in this party, anyway.

After opening several doors and he still couldn't find it, his annoyance is just growing bigger each passing minute. So when he reaches the last door in the end, he clutches on the knob and sighs, hoping this is finally the bathroom he was looking for in the past couple of minutes. But what greets him is a couple making out against the wall right next to the door. When a ray of light illuminates one face, that's when he recognizes Na Jaemin, closing his eyes in pleasure while caressing his partner's nape, who is sucking at the side of his neck.

Renjun gasps after staring for a heartbeat, causing Jaemin to open his eyes and gaze at him. When a smile slowly appears in his face, Renjun swallows an imaginary lump down in his throat. 

Jaemin, looking like a ravished meal, makes his blood rushed.

"Renjun" Jaemin's whisper, causing his partner to stop his actions and raises his head in question.

"I... I'm so… I'm sorry" Renjun stutters, clutching the door knob tighter. He attempts to close the door when he feels a hand grab the door side, stopping him. This time, it's Jeno's hand doing it. 

"Come Injun." Jeno states, voice laced in sweet honey, as he pulls Renjun by the wrist closer to them then kicks the door closed. Not knowing what to do, Renjun's eyes fleed between the two of them.

"Come closer baby" Jaemin's hand found its way to his petite waist for the second time as he whispers to those words. He nuzzles and pecks on Renjun's nape, causing the latter to tense up and stills. Jeno smiles wider at the sight then takes a step forward towards them, making Renjun steps back on instinct. 

One step followed by another only for Jaemin to be back against the wall like earlier. Only this time, Renjun is in between them. 

"Renjun, can we?" Jeno asks him with those crescent eyes of his, hand caressing all over his face. Renjun can feel his face heat up, making him look like a ripe tomato. He remembers Donghyuck's words of making the most out of this damn party and if making out with a hot couple is a way, then he might as well say yes. 

So he gives a small nod to Jeno, without breaking their eye contact.

Jeno closes the gap between, pushing them closer to the wall. He tilts his head as if asking for entrance which Renjun gladly opens up. Jeno dives into him when he complies, tasting him. He can taste the alcohol in Jeno's mouth too but he finds it bittersweet. Jeno's kisses are slow but aggressive, impatient even, if Renjun is to describe it. He feels his head spin from the sensation of the kiss; he feels butterflies in rapid whirl on his stomach. It's just a kiss yet he's already overwhelmed. When he feels a suck on his nape, he moans, prompting Jeno to smile on the kiss then bites his lower lip hard. 

When Jeno retreats an inch away, a string of saliva between them appears. Jeno licks his bottom lip. Renjun closes his eyes, letting his emotions settle. After a heartbeat, Jeno opts to leave small pecks from the corners of his lips, at the peak of his nose, on his cheeks, in the middle of his brow then on his forehead. Renjun relishes into the pecks but darts his eyes open when he feels a hand on his clothed member.

"Seeing you so red and flushed is such a big turn on." Jaemin whispers from behind, his hand rubbing him. Renjun releases a moan as he drops his head on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno chuckles, holding him by the waist tighter.

"You're impatient as always Jaem. Give me a kiss." Jeno said. A kiss they did, as Jaemin kisses Jeno with excitement and fervour, Renjun can feel Jaemin grinding on his back. He can feel how hard Jaemin is as the latter grinds on his ass, all the while rubbing him. He moans louder as Jaemin rubs faster like encouraging him and Jeno settles a knee in between his legs. He feels a precum forming in his jeans as the actions keep on. So he sucks at Jeno's exposed neck as he grinds back at Jaemin. 

Jeno breaks the kiss after Renjun stops sucking him. A love mark blooms on his pale flesh.

"Oh our baby is quite feisty." Jeno said with a smirk. Jaemin coos at him.

"Let's get away from here." Jeno speaks again. Renjun can only nod. Jaemin holds him tightly by the waist as Jeno leads them out. 

Renjun leans closer to Jaemin as they settle in the lift, with Jeno patting his head and brushing his fringe from time to time. 

With little comprehension of what's happening, the next thing Renjun knows is that he's back against the wall. This time, there's no heavy music banging, no people chattering in every corner of the house. All he can hear is his heavy breathing filling the air. All he can feel are hands roaming around all over him, discarding his clothes piece by piece until he can feel the breeze of the air conditioning unit on his naked skin. He lets out a gasp when his back lands on the soft mattress. When he opens his eyes, Jaemin is hovering above him, with a smirk on his face, as if he is his prey he can pounce on any minute. Renjun's senses are tingling in anticipation.

In a second, Jaemin leans to him for a kiss. Renjun accepts him, drowning all his inhibitions at the back of his mind. His kisses are hard and dominant. He feels submissive all of a sudden that he can't help but surrender as Jaemin takes the lead. He can feel his heart somersault as Jaemin's kisses become demanding. Renjun tilts his head for Jaemin to have better access, wanting the latter to be satisfied. When Jaemin plants kisses on his jaw, he gasps loudly as his attention shifts on a hand that suddenly roams in his leg slowly making its way to his thigh. The touch is hot and burning despite the cold air around them.

Jaemin chuckles while gazing at Renjun for a few heartbeats. He pecks at the pretty boy's lips once more, then roaming his eyes on the red marks that appear in his every flesh that he reaches as if he is mapping the pretty boy underneath him before getting up to undress.

"Jeno..." Renjun whispers, propping on his elbow when he feels a breath on his lower skin. Jeno hums, sniffing on Renjun's inner thigh, his balls, his hole, then up to his lower stomach like a dog while his hands grips tightly at the side of his thighs, that Renjun is sure will leave dark imprints on skin as he watches his ministrations.

Jeno continues his actions, making Renjun whimper as breath after breath brushes every fiber of his skin. It makes him feel aroused as he feels a hot shiver run down his spine. He arches his back as his erection grows, precum leaks more at the tip. The longer Jeno keeps doing it, the more Renjun's moans become louder. Feeling satisfied, Jeno takes a few licks at the precum that's dripping, as if he's eating a melting vanilla ice cream. He then traces Renjun's length with his tongue in a slow and languid manner, only making Renjun arch his back more as pleasure fills him, then when he drops back on the soft mattress, his hands start carding Jeno's hair, a sign that Jeno interpreted as "go on". So he didn't waste time when he took Renjun's red and aching cock on his hot mouth, coating it with his saliva, rolling his tongue around it again and again. 

The pace is slow and on purpose, to taste every nerve of Renjun's being yet it is aching and teasing for the boy.

"Don't... tease... Jeno." Renjun pleads in between heavy breathes, teary-eyed. He grabs a fist of his hair.

Jeno hums again then sucks Renjun deeper, hallowing his cheeks. Then gagging his reflex when the latter's length reaches at the back of his throat. Jeno lets Renjun take control with his hard latch on to his strands. Renjun's moans become whiny and needy, as he sets the pace by himself, with his hips buckling up to meet Jeno's mouth. He can't stop the drive as he goes faster by each passing minute, face contorting in hazy pleasure as sensation burns through him.

"I'm close" Renjun manages to whisper, as Jeno blows him continuously.

"Let go baby" Renjun hears Jaemin's voice so close to his ear that it sends a round of trembles all over his body. Jaemin's fingers stroke his face leisurely, eyes crinkling with adoration. 

Renjun is so lost at the thought of Jeno blowing him that he doesn't realize Jaemin is at his side.

Feeling Renjun close, Jeno opens his mouth wider, ready to receive. So when spurts out white ribbons of liquid, Jeno swallows it, eyes forming crescents in gladness. After a few heartbeats, Renjun lays on his back with his eyes still close, catching his breath as he comes down from his high. A sheen of sweat gathers at his temple. He feels a hand brushing a fringe on his forehead momentarily. Silence looms over them for a few minutes. 

But not long after, another set of moans fills the room. Renjun sits up only to see Jeno and Jaemin, naked and kneeling against each other in between his wide-spread legs. Renjun hears his mind telling him to look away but his body defies him, making his vision lock on the couple in front of him. He feels full of anticipation and excitement. With a mind of their own, his eyes start assessing them. Despite how the small lampshade from the bedside table lights the room dimly, He can see how well-built Jeno and Jaemin are. They have those athletic bodies that every sportsman has, a broad shoulder, those biceps that screams muscles when being flexed and a pack of lean abs that makes him drool just by staring at it.

Jaemin approaches Jeno with a cheshire smirk on his face. Jeno grins in return. When Jeno tries to wipe the dripping liquid from his mouth with his hand, Jaemin shakes his head, gazing intently at him then closes the gap between. Jeno found his arms around Jaemin's waist, pulling closer to him, making their proud lengths align. It is an open-mouthed kiss from the beginning, tongue dancing with passion and teeth grazing against each other. Jeno bites his lower lip until it's red and swollen and Jaemin moans in the kiss. A moan that only makes Jeno eager to taste him so he tilts his head for better access. When Jaemin bites back, Jeno instinctively grabs his soft ass cheeks. The act only prompts Jaemin to grind against Jeno, pressing their cocks impossibly closer.

Jaemin breaks the heated kiss when he starts licking the dripping liquid at the side of Jeno's mouth, wiping his mouth sleek and clean. Jaemin runs his tongue over his bottom lip afterwards, making the boy in front of him smile at the sight. Jeno starts grinding at him again as Jaemin snakes his arms around the former's neck. He angles his neck as Jeno starts nibbling and sucking from his neck then slowly down to his collarbone. Each nib and suck imprints a red bruise over the purple ones, covering the fading ones with new marks. 

Jaemin releases a whiny moan each time Jeno's teeth sinks into his skin, all the same time grinding against him still with a much faster pace. 

"Jeno, more!" Jaemin mutters, sounding like a demand, while he rubs his hard erection harder and faster than ever. Jeno complies after replying with muffled hum on his flesh.

Renjun bites his swollen bottom lip as he continues to watch the intimacy. The longer his eyes gaze at them, the harder he bites that he can already feel blood in between his teeth. He scans them intently like he is boring a hole into their lock heads. He gazes at their pressed hard-on, arousal seeps into every nerve of his body, making him burn like fire. He unconsciously bites his bottom lip when he notices a string of precum starts overflowing from their cocks, as if silently begging for help to be released. With eyes still on them, he slowly brings a hand to touch his already half-hard length when he meets Jaemin’s gaze. He finds it intimidating that he cowers himself, his hand just an inch away from his cock.

"No baby." Jaemin denied him sternly. Jeno immediately stops and looks at Renjun, while still keeping Jaemin close. His crescent eye-smile appears at him, an indication that seems to tell Renjun that he enjoys the fact that he got caught in the act.

"Jaemin, please." Renjun begs with his eyes close to tears like a child being rejected by some sweets, as his hands grab the sheets forcefully.

"Renjun, my baby." Jaemin starts, as he makes his way to the pretty pleading boy. Renjun eyes him with high anticipation.

"You taste so sweet and your scent is so fragrant. Do you know that?" Jaemin asks, sitting in front of him, bringing a thumb over Renjun's bloodied lower lip. Instead of answering, Renjun can only nod as he relishes in the former's fiery touch, eyes still on him.

"You're intoxicating Renjun that it drives us crazy." This time, Jaemin caresses a nipple, making Renjun arch towards the touch as a loud gasp escapes from his lips.

Jaemin continues on touching his nipple with a hand while the other is supporting Renjun by the lower back not allowing him to lie down. Renjun breathes heavily when Jaemin bends down to suck his other nipple, a hand still playing on the other. When Jaemin's hand that's on his lower back, starts giving rubs, Renjun releases a high-pitched cry, mind going hazy as he feels overwhelmed.

Renjun can feel an orgasm building up inside when all of a sudden, Jaemin halts. Renjun involuntarily whines loudly, then glares at the man in front of him. First, he's not allowed to touch, now he's not allowed to come just yet. He can feel his cock aching and begging but Jaemin shows no mercy at him.

"You're more adorable when you're mad." Jaemin said with a smile.

"Jaemin, it's time to stop teasing. Our baby is quite impatient." Jeno chimes in. His voice makes Renjun darts his eyes at him in a snap. He totally forgot that Jeno is with them.

"Jeno..." Jaemin pouts, slightly turning his head.

Renjun can see Jeno, still kneeling in between his legs, soothing his hard erection with hands wrapping around it, giving it slow strokes. Jeno smirks at him, showing how proud he is with his body, in naked glory. He watches as Jeno moves to his side, his mind blanks and his body tenses. He doesn't know what to think nor expect.

"Tell us Renjun. What do you want?" Jeno coaxes at him. Renjun eyes switch from Jaemin to Jeno. 

"You... Both of you..." Renjun stutters in embarrassment, he can feel his cheeks heat up.

"Be specific baby." Jaemin urges him.

"I want to taste you." Renjun replies in a whisper. He feels fingers running on skin like electricity.

"Do you think you can be a good boy and come for us untouched baby?" Jaemin asks again, making emphasis on the pet name, seeing how it affects Renjun each time.

Renjun nods vigorously.

Jaemin lifts himself and positions himself at Renjun's other side, back firmly against the head board. He knows how badly he wants his release but self-control reigns over him. He badly wants Renjun to blow him while he stares at him through his half-lidded eyes. He wants to feel Renjun's tongue around him, wants to know how deep can his baby take him and how much of his load can he swallow. Just thinking about it makes him giddy with excitement. 

Jaemin opens bent legs wide. Renjun bends down quickly in all fours and takes him in one swift motion. The sudden movement made Jaemin grip on Renjun's hair so hard. He hears him groan.

"Breathe baby. Take it slow." Jeno said from their side as he pets Renjun's hair.

Upon hearing it, Renjun bobs his head in a slow manner. With Jeno’s words, he takes his time in taking Jaemin. He wants to savor every taste he can get. Renjun, then, wraps his tongue around Jaemin's cock then licks his precum, giving off a bitter taste but he likes it so he sucks the tip a bit harder. Jaemin releases a loud moan as he feels Renjun's mouth tightens around his cock. Jeno chases Jaemin's lips for a kiss at every chance he gets.

Renjun's focus is solely on Jaemin's cock so when he feels a tongue rimming at his hole with his ass spread apart, he jerks his head up. He could feel a bolt of adrenaline rush as the licks continued on worshipping his hole, making it wet with saliva. It drives him on the edge like never before. He turns his head to see Jeno staring back while applying a lot of lube in between his fingers.

"Injun…" Jaemin whines his name, so Renjun raises his head, facing him. Jaemin looks at him with glassy eyes, while pushing his cock into his mouth, urging him to continue.

All the while, Jeno spreads Renjun's ass cheeks wider, then prodes a finger at his entrance, penetrating it. He hears him moan while still sucking Jaemin who moans in pleasure as well. Jeno finds the sight fascinating and hot that he feels his erection twitch. In slow motion and a hand of Renjun's waist, Jeno inserts a digit at his entrance then stops for a sec then slides it back halfway. He withdraws the finger halfway then inserts it again. He repeats it again until he can slide his finger smoothly. When Jeno deems that Renjun is already used to the intrusion, he slides another finger all the way and picks up speed, scissoring his hole yet keeping him in place with his hold.

Renjun bobs his head faster, matching Jeno's fingers that pound into him at a fast speed. A finger pushed into him made him excited then another one made him aroused and when he feels three fingers ramming into him, his head spins in euphoria. In his euphoric state, he takes Jaemin's cock deeper with every thrust as Jaemin buckles his hips, chasing his mouth. He feels like being torn apart but he's reeling into it. With each thrust from Jaemin, he gags his reflex to feel him deeper than before making his body sway backward meeting Jeno's fingers thrust that it becomes deeper until it hits his sweet spot, a string of tears escape from his eyes. 

Renjun is being swayed back and forth, making his throat dry, a flowing saliva escapes from the corner of his mouth down to his throat and making his entrance clenched and unclenched each time. The pleasure is too much for him but he doesn't want to stop. He can feel Jaemin so close that he bobs his head in a lighting speed, eager to take him in every way.

"Injun." Jaemin chokes out loudly as he comes inside Renjun's mouth, filling it. He watches as Renjun swallows his every drip, taking a few licks on his cock in between. He pets his hair as he finds the sight endearing. But when he notices Renjun's body swaying, a knowing smile appears on his face. Jaemin knows how Jeno prefers to tease until it drives him to the edge. Jeno loves the sound that comes out from Renjun's filled mouth as he finger-fucked him. 

Jaemin knows how capable his fingers are. 

Renjun relishes Jaemin in his mouth even though his body keeps on meeting Jeno's fingers in a haste manner but then when it sets him at the edge farther, he moans, breaking from Jaemin's cock. He digs his head into the sheets as he bucks his hips despite Jeno's tight grip on his waist that will surely leave another mark --an additional one. The sensation starts clouding his mind, making his body tenses as he approaches his release.

Not minding his own need for release, Jeno rams all of his fingers into Renjun's tight hole, knowing that he is about to cum.

"Jeno." Renjun cries muffly in between the sheets, hands clutching hard on Jaemin's thighs as he cums heavily onto the sheets, white ribbons overlaying one after the other. Renjun catches his breath after a few heartbeats, letting himself calm down after the erratic blood rush. He feels Jaemin shift to his side then cups his chin and kisses him slowly. 

Jaemin licks his drools away, tasting his own cum in the process. It's dirty and filthy but Renjun finds it hot, sexy and another turn on. He doesn't know why but Jaemin doing things to him makes his blood surge from excitement, awakening his senses again. He throws his head back when Jaemin starts kissing and sucking his neck, mapping marks down to his collarbone. He shudders when he feels empty as Jeno withdraws his fingers, the cold air starts seeping in.

"You’re doing a good job baby. You took our cocks so well." Jaemin whispers at him. Renjun finds the words sweet and assuring. He hears some shuffling at his side, only to see Jaemin lying beside him. Then he feels a shift in his position and before he knows it, he is lying above Jaemin. He gives him a quizzical look but Jaemin just cards his head.

"On all fours, Injun." Jeno commands him from behind, Renjun startles at the sudden change of his voice so he turns back anxiously. Gone is Jeno's innocent and lovely smile, what Renjun sees are his gaze, dark and piercing. Renjun feels fear washes over him, so even with a little difficulty, he leans on Jaemin's shoulder for support as he tries to hold his ass in the air. 

"Jeno, you're scaring him." Jaemin states as he guides Renjun by the waist and brings him down, settling the petite boy above him, spreading his legs wider for him. He smiles at him in a comforting manner, raising him so that his face plants to his chest, near his collarbone. Renjun can feel their soft member brushing against each other.

Once settled, Jeno enters him in a fluid motion. Feeling his hole clenching around him, Renjun releases sudden gasps and moans. He can hear Jaemin's soft words, encouraging him to breathe. What he didn't expect is that Jeno didn't move inside him, rather he stayed still, giving Renjun a chance to adjust. He feels Jeno leans forward, causing Jaemin to be buried deeper in the mattress. 

The action only makes Renjun feel how big Jeno is inside him.

"Take your time baby. I can wait." Jeno said, coaxing and then giving small sucks on Renjun's back. Jeno sucks until red circles appear in every space, waiting for his baby to adjust. But with every suck, Renjun finds it hard to settle from his high. Jeno kisses leaving a blaze every time that he feels aroused again. He can tell that his cock is coming back to life slowly.

"Move." Renjun utters, rocking his hips in urgency. Jaemin breathes heavily beneath him, fingernails scratching on his back, as if connecting the marks Jeno made.

With a firm hold on his petite waist, Jeno starts thrusting into him in a slow and relaxing manner, letting Renjun feel every nerve of his cock, telling that he's also mapping him inside all the way to his sweet spot, and making him feel how needy he is for a release. With every unrushed slide, Renjun feels him hitting his prostate and it kills him, knowing that Jeno is doing it intentionally. He releases a heavy moan, throwing his head back. When he feels Jaemin's erection, he releases a high-pitch sound. 

That's when he realizes that Jeno is going to slow for Jaemin to catch up with them. He feels so stretched out with his cock but an ecstatic feeling envelops him when Jaemin's cock rubs on to his half-hard one.

"Jeno, faster please." Renjun begs, turning his head to Jeno who nods at him with closed eyes.

Like a cue, Jeno picks up his pace. His thrust goes deeper and rougher, skin slapping against each other each time. He angles Renjun, resulting for Renjun to bite into Jaemin's chest as the slight change in position gives him another euphoric feeling. The sensation is too strong for his mind to comprehend and all he can do is chant Jaemin and Jeno's name like a mantra.

Renjun knows that Jaemin feels so aroused as Jeno keeps on pounding on him like a madman on high, scratching his back. He can feel Jeno's release coming in a matter of seconds, so he braces himself by gripping on Jaemin's shoulder as he winces. 

Jeno fills him to the brim after a few more thrusts. He heaves heavily in a heartbeat but he keeps on rocking inside him, this time it's back to a slow and languid manner. 

"Jeno, inside... I want to cum inside Renjun." Jaemin's heavy statement rings in Jeno's ear so in a swift motion, he pulls out and manhandles Renjun, guiding his hole towards Jaemin's waiting erection. 

Renjun releases another moan as he is being filled again. He can feel Jeno's cum being pushed back as Jaemin enters him easily with Jeno's cum. 

"Renjun baby." Jeno calls him, pulling in a sitting position.

"Too deep, too full, too good." Renjun utters as he adjusts himself. In a matter of seconds, he starts rolling his hips in smooth motion, feeling Jaemin's cock being coated with Jeno's cum all the while stretching his hole even more than he can imagine. He's already overstimulated but he wants more, no matter how greedy it sounds. 

With every roll of his hips, Jaemin meets him at a pace that matches him.

Jaemin stiffens when he feels two digits filled with so much lube enter him without warning. He throws his head with his eyes rolling heavenly. Feeling Renjun's tight hole and Jeno's fingers at the same time is too much for him but when Jeno rams his fingers in fast motion in contrast to Renjun's slow ones, Jaemin writhes in pleasure as he chants their names.

"Jeno, more... I can take more." Jaemin manages to say, as Jeno inserts three fingers, still pounding into him roughly. A few more pounds then his cock replaced his slender fingers, raising his legs high for better access. He could feel his body shaking from sensitivity as the thrusts became deeper and rougher each time. When Jeno raises his legs all the way to his shoulders, he screams in pleasure as the angle hits his prostate right away and feeling Renjun's sweet spot as the pretty boy starts bouncing above him in an elated pace. 

Jaemin meets more thrusts from them then he comes with his hot load. His body shakes as Jeno comes in him, a few seconds after. He can feel his own cum leaking from Renjun's hole as Jeno's cum leaks inside him. Renjun is still ramming into him, chasing for his own release so Jaemin bucks his hips to meet him, in an attempt to help him.

Jeno leans closer to Renjun, kissing his shoulders as he snakes a hand, wrapping around his length and strokes it. He whispers sweet words in Renjun's ears as he continues his ministrations. Not long after, Renjun screams as he comes on top of Jaemin, his load spurting on Jaemin's stomach. 

Their heavy and laboured breathing fills the room as they come down from their highs, calming down after everything subsides.

Renjun tiredly drops on top of Jaemin, his head resting at the crook of his neck while his breath evens out. He bites Jaemin's flesh when he feels Jeno's tongue at his entrance, licking him clean even though Jaemin is still inside him. He feels Jaemin carding him, telling him to relax as Jeno continues his movements.

"Injun, it's time to clean up." Jeno says as he stands at the side of the bed, not minding his own nakedness. Renjun releases a muffled whine as he presses his face deeper at Jaemin's crook.

"Come on baby. This will be quick." Jaemin coaxes him. Renjun groans in protest.

Renjun gets up with a pout. He feels so exhausted that he doubts if he can even stand up but he feels wet and sticky all over with a mix of saliva and cum in every body part. He admits, though, getting a shower is a good idea. So he carefully detaches himself from Jaemin and tries to stand up. He winces when he feels cramps on his legs as he trips, thankfully Jaemin's body is there to catch him even though he chuckles at him teasingly. He sees Jeno shakes his head briefly before carrying him and proceeds right away to the bathroom. He relaxes as the lukewarm water fills the bathtub, Jeno joins him seconds after, cleaning him. Minutes after, it's Jaemin who steps inside the bathtub. 

Renjun smiles a little, even though his eyes are close. He likes this feeling --the feeling of being pampered and spoiled. He likes being treated as if he's so fragile and delicate. It makes him feel special. Jeno and Jaemin make him feel that he's important with the way they handle him with care.

After wrapping him with a bathrobe once he steps out, Jeno settles Renjun in front of the vanity mirror that Renjun didn't even know existed. Jeno gives him a grin while blow-drying his hair expertly. Renjun watches in fascination. When he shifts his eyes, he can see Jaemin on the reflection, already halfway in tucking the new sheets. Renjun can't even remember when he discarded the soiled sheets. 

"Come baby. Let's get you dressed." Jaemin gestures a hand at him, looking at him through the mirror. This time, Renjun is able to stand on his own feet, even though he wobbles a bit. When he stands in front of Jaemin, the latter strips him and dresses like a baby, as if he can't dress himself but Renjun didn't protest, instead he pliantly allowed him to do so. 

"How are you feeling?" Jaemin asks sweetly, placing Renjun on his lap. 

"Sore but good." Renjun said softly, burying his face at the crook of Jaemin's neck. Renjun inhales the mint fragrance that he emits from the body wash they used earlier. Jaemin softly taps his back in return. Renjun feels himself being lifted and the next thing he feels are the fluffy blankets burying him, realizing that he is being tucked to sleep.

He hears some shuffling around him as exhaustion and weariness sinks in his every fiber and nerve. 

"Goodnight baby." 

The last thing Renjun hears from both sides as he completely surrenders to sleep.

Renjun groans as he tries to sit up but the soreness from his lower body prevails. He quickly scans around him, slowly remembering everything from last night. 

His cheeks heat up at the memory.

"Good morning baby." Renjun turns towards the door, where the voice comes from, snapping his neck in the process.

"Jeno..." Renjun squeaks, clutching the blanket closer. 

"You can wash up if you want. The yellow toothbrush is yours. You can grab another set of clothes, as well. Jaemin's cooking pasta for lunch. We'll wait for you." Jeno stated after chuckling at how adorable Renjun looks even with his dishevelled morning hair.

Renjun nods in succession.

True to Jeno's words, there is indeed a yellow toothbrush in between the pink and blue one. When he sees his own reflection, he becomes speechless with how the love marks cover his whole body. Renjun quickly washes up, uses the yellow toothbrush and grabs the first clothes he sees. He appears in front of Jeno and Jaemin dressed in a gray hoodie and black sweatpants who smiles upon seeing him. Wordlessly, Jeno pats the seat next to him as Jaemin slides a plate of pasta towards him then seats across Jeno. Renjun complies and settles beside Jeno, feeling awkward but the two don't seem to mind as they eat lunch.

"Baby, let's have a date tomorrow." Jaemin declares, making Renjun cough in shock.

"Can I… Can I refuse? I want to rest the whole day." Renjun answers cautiously. Jaemin pouts at him cutely, making Renjun want to take back what he said.

"Don't mind him Injun. We'll take you home later." Jeno chimes in with a lovely smile that makes Renjun heart flutters.

Having Jeno and Jaemin around him only makes his heart somersault.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ 

Over the weekend, Renjun spends it with his ears being bombarded by his best friend’s voice, gushing over his budding relationship with his new boyfriend as they talked over the phone after the latter went on a date. When the week starts, Renjun is back to his daily routine --a term paper he needs to finish, an essay he has to submit the following week and an art project that’s still unattended. 

What changed is the fact that usually, Renjun spends most of his time alone, if not for Donghyuck who loves bothering him or accompanies him, in such a rare time. But when the week starts, Jeno and Jaemin approach him confidently and greet him whenever they cross paths. At first, he thought it’s just some random occurrence as they spent the night at the party and the morning after, but when they joined him for lunch and accompanied him at the library after school, he started thinking otherwise as it went on for the following days.

“Spill.” Renjun narrows his eyes at the couple in front of him. He was at the library with them as the two decided to study with him and later on, asked him to go with them at the nearby cafe.

“Baby, we just want to go on a date with you.” Jaemin said with a pout and pleading eyes. Using that pet name still has those fluttering effects on him, especially in his heart.

“You can just ask me, not openly flirt with me.” 

“Go on a date with us, Huang Renjun.” Jeno states with a smile, giving him his crescent-like eye smile.

“Today is our day one.” Renjun declares. That’s how they spend the following days--a lunch date, a study date at the library after class, sometimes a dinner date to some nearby restaurant. They didn't talk about that night. 

His best friend just keeps on bothering him with love life updates --as the latter likes to call it, on most nights; this time Renjun indulges him and he gets stories from him in exchange.

Another hectic day ends, Renjun wearily strides in the courtyard, making his way towards his dorm. All he wants to do is go home and take a nap, intending to have dinner last on his list. Thankfully, he doesn't have any additional homework that needs to be passed in the next day or two.

"Injun!" A familiar voice suddenly makes him halt. When he turns around, he sees Jeno running towards him, Jaemin leisurely following him from behind.

"Going home?" Jeno asks as his arm finds its place around his petite waist. Renjun flinches at the contact but nods. Jeno chuckles lightly, finding his reactions cute,

"How about a dinner date at our place?" Jeno asks as they continue walking, Jaemin appears at his other side, clasping his free hand.

"At your place? Not in a restaurant this time?" Renjun stops walking, baffled

"Yes. Jaemin plans on making some home-cooked dinner tonight." Jeno informs him. Renjun nods in understanding.

"Jeno..." Another voice joins them, only to see Jaehyun leaning against his car. When Renjun makes a quick look around, he realizes that he is in the parking area, totally opposite of his dorm route.

"Oh, hello hyung!" Jeno and Jaemin greet him simultaneously.

"Are you also going home now?" This time, it's Doyoung who asks as he walks towards them, settling beside Jaehyun, who straightens up.

"Yes hyung." Jaemin confirms. Doyoung's eyes found Renjun's.

"You better take care of Renjun well. I don't want Kun to kill me anytime soon." Doyoung said with a smile.

"Renjun!" This time, it's Kun who approaches them. When he gets near, he raises a brow at Jeno and Jaemin while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Angel, relax. They are good kids." Johnny suddenly chimes in as he gives a sheepish grin at them. 

"Kun-ge, you didn't tell me anything over the past weeks." Renjun states, eyes examining his older cousin. Kun sighs and approaches him with a hug.

"You're all grown up now, getting two boyfriends at once." Kun whispers at him. 

"Kun-ge!" Renjun snaps, a crimson blush paints his cheeks. Yes, they keep on dating but they didn’t bother putting a label into it yet. It seems that the people around them assume.

"Enjoy your dinner, okay." Kun said in a whisper again. Renjun sighs as Kun lets go of him. They part right after, with his cousin telling him that he also has dinner plans and reminding him to text him of his whereabouts.

"So baby, what do you think of role play?" Jaemin whispers at him once they settle inside the car, with Renjun taking the passenger seat.

"Na Jaemin!" Renjun shouts while he blushes hard, cheeks in pink and red shades. 

Jeno chuckles loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Beloved Reader, 
> 
> If ever you reach the end, thank you for spending time reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ^_^
> 
> 200824:   
> I just know now that this was posted a few days ago.   
> Everyone, thank you for taking some time to read this fic. I really appreciate it. ♥


End file.
